


Hidden Beauty

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Snow is like you, Clear.”</p>
<p>“Eh? Me?” he turned to Aoba with a confused expression.</p>
<p>Nodding, the young human picked up a handful of snow off of the railing. “It’s white and cold, but when it falls, it’s graceful. It’s a hidden beauty. And, even though it’s cold, it brings warmth to your heart and turns everything it touches into something beautiful.”</p>
<p>[Bonus chapter added!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the saddest thing my mind could conjure up. I listened to that lullaby version of Carry On My Wayward Son as I wrote this. I sobbed horribly while I was writing it so, there may be some mistakes because I couldn’t fucking see through the tears. Taken from my tumblr, amputee-kun.

The breeze picked up, ruffling the long, luscious green grass that covered the hill. The trees made a ruffling noise as the wind carried through their branches, carrying the fallen leaves into the sky. The smooth and rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the land sounded in the distance. It was a cold afternoon in middle of winter. The sky wasn’t clear, the air was dry. In no way was it a beautiful day. It mocked the mood deep inside of him.

He was silent. The bouquet of soft blue roses mixed with baby’s breath was gripped tightly in his is right hand. His arms were straight and stiff. No words, no phrases could describe the torrent of emotions within him. Sadness, anger, happiness, regret, pain, all of it—all of those tore within him, reminding him of how much he hated himself.

It was his fault. He couldn’t help but feel that way. Even—Even though Aoba had constantly and constantly told him that this day would come, he wasn’t ready.

Who would ever be ready for such a thing?

His lips trembled, his fingers dug into the gloved palm of his hand. He gasped for breath as his vision blurred. Wetness dripped from his eyes, staining perfect pallid cheeks. He fell to his knees, slumping slightly as he starred at the tombstone. A hand reached out, stroking the smooth surface of the engraved rock. He wanted a proper burial. Though, everyone was passed away but himself, he made sure his love got the best of funerals. Of course, it was on the top of a hill by the sea. Just like his grandfather.

A sob escaped him, harsh and painful as he choked. He told himself he’d smile. He’d smile for him, like always. But, it was impossible. Without the one he loved by him, it was impossible to ever smile again.  
His eyes were closed tightly. He didn’t want to look, refused to see the name engraved on that stone. It only made everything so much more real. Even though he’d buried the male himself, he still couldn’t perceive this as the truth. It was a dream. It had to be.

But, it wasn’t.

Watery pink hues opened as he hiccupped, wiping his runny nose. He stared at the name on the stone, his inexistent heart plagued with deep sadness.

Seragaki Aoba.  
April 22, 20xx – December 18, 20xx.  
Loving son and husband.

“Aoba-san…” he whispered, sniffling and placing the bouquet before the tombstone.

Just as promised, Clear had remained with him until the very end. It was inevitable that someday Aoba would die, leaving the android behind. He knew that very well. But, he hadn’t imagined it would hurt as much as it did. It was nearly as if his chest was being broken down very slowly. Though, that was only an illusion, it felt so very real. Aoba had grown old and Clear remained the same. The blue-haired male always remarked on how he found it amazing that Clear could still love such an old man, but Clear never minded it at all. Aoba-san was Aoba-san, after all. Though appearances were odd, they didn’t care. Everyone close to them knew of Clear’s predicament.

Soon, however, Aoba’s age got to him and he died of heart failure. Clear felt as though Aoba was still holding on in his weakest moments and he felt regretful of that. Aoba shouldn’t have been put through that pain just for him. It wasn’t right. So, in Aoba’s last moments, he simply whispered:

“Aoba-san, sleep, please sleep. I want Aoba-san to rest now. You have done your very best.”

Aoba only smiled and said nothing. It was shortly after that that he was announced dead by the nurses in the hospital and Clear sunk into despair. Though the nurses urged him that there was nothing he could’ve done for his “father”, he still felt as though he could’ve done better—could’ve tried harder.

Oddly enough, Ren had stopped functioning after that and his system collapsed. Clear was truly alone.

“Aoba-san, I brought you to the sea. It’s nice, isn’t it?” he spoke aloud, looking up at the clouds. They’d called for snow today.

“I figured that, like Grandpa, you’d like the sea too.”

With a soft sigh, he leaned forward and collapsed on the grass, lying on his side, only several feet above where Aoba’s body was buried.

“Today, Aoba-san, I will sleep. Right here, with you. This way, Aoba-san and I will be together forever,” he closed his eyes peacefully, but continued to speak. “Shall I sing us a lullaby? I will sing you your favorite song.”

Swallowing back the rest of his tears, Clear took a deep breath and began to sing. Aoba always loved it when he sang—saying that Clear’s song gave him a relaxed, peaceful feeling. That memory weighed heavy in the android’s heart and he knew that, somewhere up above, Aoba was smiling.

Soon, his song ended and Clear remained silent. There was only one thing left to say, and then he would sleep and hope that his dreams would be filled with happiness.

“Goodnight, Aoba-san. I love you, with all of my heart.”

Snowflakes slowly drifted from the sky, falling down like powder and covering the ground. He smiled blissfully and his consciousness drifted away to a better place—a better memory.

 

“Aoba-san! What’s this?” a curious Clear said as he leaned out from the balcony. Aoba looked up with furrowed cerulean brows before laughing at the sight of Clear pointing at the snow covered balcony.

“It’s snow, Clear. You’ve never seen it before?”

The fair-haired male shook his head. “Grandpa told me about it, but I’ve never seen it before.”

Standing from his seat in the room, Aoba placed his jacket on and stepped out into the winter day. It was only the balcony, but it was enough. Staring at the pure white snowflakes, he smiled. “Snow is like you, Clear.”

“Eh? Me?” he turned to Aoba with a confused expression.

Nodding, the young human picked up a handful off of the railing. “It’s white and cold, but when it falls, it’s graceful. It’s a hidden beauty. And, even though it’s cold, it brings warmth to your heart and turns everything it touches into something beautiful.”

“A-Aoba-san…” Clear’s bright eyes widened in surprise, but as well as in happiness and joy. He couldn’t believe Aoba would say something so kind about him.

“That’s what you are Clear. A hidden beauty,” Aoba repeated with a gentle smile, reaching out to touch Clear’s cheek.

 

A smile twitched at his lips and the last thing murmured from his lips was a reply that was never voiced that day.

“Aoba-san, you are a hidden beauty.”


	2. Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. A scene before Aoba passes away. Requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im here to make you sad again.

"Clear,"

The android looked up from the book he was occupying himself with, placing it to the side at his Master’s call. Hurrying to the elderly man’s side, he looked at him with worry. Aoba had rolled his wheelchair to the window, peering out at the frozen, gray sky. He’d been sitting there for some time, just thinking to himself quietly. Clear didn’t want to bother him, so he decided to read. Of course, it was a book he’d read thousands of times, the pages torn and spine worn.

"Do you feel ill again?" the ‘younger’ man asked, voice filled with worry.

Aoba shook his head. “No, no,” he offered a warm smile, “I just wanted some company.”

"Oh, okay!" Clear couldn’t help but smile back eagerly, dragging a chair to sit beside him, looking out the glass alongside his love.

Aoba was seventy-five now. He wasn’t exactly healthy either.

And Clear was scared.

"Haha," the elder laugh lightly, "I wonder if it’ll snow today."

Clear pursed his lips. “Hmm…I believe the weather called for it.”

"I hope it does."

"Does Aoba-san like snow?"

"I guess so. We don’t get it in Midorijima usually, so it’s lucky if it does snow."

"I see," the white-haired boy nodded to himself, "I remember Aoba-san calling it something like ‘a hidden beauty’."

"Eh? I said that?" Aoba blinked before frowning and letting out a sigh. "An old man’s memory is terrible, huh…"

"Aoba-san isn’t old!" Clear said with a pouted lips and reassuring eyes.

"Thank you," he replied with amused eyes. "I’m just surprised you’ve stayed with him all this time. I’m all old and wrinkly. I can’t do as much as I used to. It must be boring. I’m sorry—"

"No!" The robot hurriedly interjected. "I treasure every moment with you. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing. I’m happy just being with Aoba-san. Besides," he reached over to cup Aoba’s wrinkled cheek, "you are still just as beautiful to me."

Aoba was quiet for a moment, golden hues wide with awe and surprise. Those words placed a special kind of happiness in his old heart. With a smile, he spoke up.

"Clear, I wanna go somewhere with you today."

"Go somewhere…?"

"Yeah, just a walk—if you don’t mind pushing me," he gestured to the wheelchair he sat in.

"Ah, I don’t mind at all!"

Clear then helped cover Aoba up properly for the cold weather, a nice warm coat and a blanket on his lap. Removing his own yellow scarf from his neck, Clear also wrapped that around the other’s neck.

"You need it more than I do," he smiled, noticing the concerned look on the man’s face. Aoba simply pulled it closer to himself, pressing a kiss to the fabric as a thanks. He reached out, however, to button up Clear’s usual coat.

"I know you don’t get cold, but still," Aoba murmured.

The android smiled sweetly and kissed Aoba’s left temple. Then he wheeled the long-haired man out of the house and into the cold air.

"Aah, Aoba-san, it’s cold," he frowned. "Are you sure…"

"I’m fine." Aoba’s reply was quick.

Clear let out a sigh, but continued to push him out onto the sidewalk, watching both of their breath mix with the air. They greeted a few of the neighbors on their way, all surprised to see Aoba out in this weather. He replied sourly at those remarks. At times like these, he really did seem a lot like the late Tae. 

Aoba guided them along the way, telling Clear which street to take and where to turn, until eventually they passed through the gateway to Platinum Jail.

"Aoba-san?" Clear questioned.

"Just wait," he shushed him, "we’re almost there."

_But where?_   Clear wanted to add, but he doubted the older man would tell him. They both hadn’t really been back to the high end of the island since the incident with Toue. It brought back many memories, both good and bad.

Before he knew it, Aoba stopped him, and Clear realized where they were.

A grand water fountain, sparkling and clean, still just the same as he vividly remembered it. Letting out a breath, he released the handles of the wheelchair, trapped in that memory.

This was the place where he truly let Aoba see who he was. This was where he had been accepted.

"Aoba-san…" he looked to him with eyes filled with emotion.

The old man gave him a smile, a smile almost exactly identical to the one from so many years ago. Only now he had laugh lines and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he narrowed them in delight. But, Aoba was still the same man he’d been before.

And Clear loved him with all his heart.

Whispering Aoba’s name once more, he leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I really do love you, Aoba-san.”

"I love you too, Clear." A warm hand cupped his cheek, and Clear leaned into the touch lovingly, closing his eyes.

Yes, this was his Aoba-san.

"Ah," Aoba blinked, looking up to see small little flurries floating down. "Clear, it’s snowing…"

Looking up, he saw that the other was indeed right. “It is, Aoba-san. It’s pretty.”

"…A ‘hidden beauty’, huh."


End file.
